Je ne te trahirai pas..."
by Miori
Summary: Hitomi est rentrée et a retrouvé une vie normale depuis déjà trois ans. Mais une malédiction venue du passé va modifier le destin de chacun...


Titre : « Je ne te trahirai pas… »

Série : Escaflowne

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi. Bon vous l'aviez deviné !

Prologue

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ce jour-là, je suis arrivée sur Gaïa. Peut-être était-ce le hasard qui y avait guidé mes pas… ou bien mon destin… Non, notre destin. Car ce même jour, nos destinées se sont unies. Celle de Gaïa et la Terre, la tienne et la mienne… Seulement aujourd'hui, est-ce que nos vies sont encore liées ? Malgré ma promesse, tu t'éloignes et parfois j'en viens à me demander : « Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou bien la réalité ? » 

Un homme se tenait immobile. La clairière verdoyante restait cependant silencieuse. Seul le bruit de sa respiration haletante brisait ce calme apparent. La masse sombre, qui elle aussi restait là sans bouger, ne détachait pas ses yeux ambres de ceux du jeune homme. Ce dernier n'esquissait toujours pas un mouvement. Son regard ne trahissait pas la moindre peur. Soudain un éclat argenté fendit l'air et d'une rapidité étonnante, son épée alla se planter dans la poitrine du dragon. Un gémissement strident accompagna son acte. L'animal tomba lourdement à terre tandis que son ennemi s'approchait. De nouveau ils se fixèrent et finalement la bête poussa son dernier soupir. Le vainqueur repoussa quelques mèches noires. Puis il rangea son épée. _« J'ai compris… »  _Il sortit de la prairie, et marcha quelques instants dans la forêt qui l'entourait.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement. L'autre scruta attentivement son compagnon puis soupira. « Bien. Alors rentrons. » 

Sur Terre…

« Dis Keiko ?! Tu vas venir au championnat d'athlétisme ? 

-Bien sûr ! Qui manquerait ça ? Et tu as trouvé un gentil garçon pour t'accompagner ?! Allons Shiori ! La vérité !

-Eh bien… Oh regarde !

-Change pas de sujet ! , commença Keiko en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la classe.

-C'est Yukari. Y a rien de surpre… Mais c'est qui le garçon avec elle ?! » Les deux élèves brunes se mirent à dévisager l'inconnu.

« Il a l'air grand. Et mignon ! T'as remarqué, il ne porte pas l'uniforme du lycée ! 

-Oui et en plus Yukari n'a pas eu de petit copain ces dernières années.

-T'oublies qu'on était pas ici avant. Et puis tout le monde les regarde comme s'ils étaient les seuls tourtereaux du bahut ! Allez, on descend voir ! »

« Plus vite ! Je veux pas d'excuses ! La compétition, c'est demain ! Alors plus vite ! », cria Higeru. Sur les pelouses du terrain de sport, quelques étudiants encourageaient leurs six camarades s'entraînant durement avec leur coach Higeru. Il était bientôt cinq heure et les athlètes n'allaient pas tarder à s'arrêter. Higeru, d'un coup de sifflet, le leur signala et tous les coureurs stoppèrent, épuisés. 

« Vas-y pas trop fort Higeru ! » L'interpellé dirigea son regard en direction du couple qui avançait dans sa direction. 

« Ca alors ?! Amano ! 

-Eh oui ! Content de te revoir !

-Et moi donc, répliqua son ami. A ce que je vois, Yukari a réussi à te faire revenir ! C'est vrai que des coups de fil, c'est pas pareil !, les taquina l'étudiant coach. Tes études se passent toujours aussi bien ?

-Oui. Seulement je reste quelques jours ici. Je passe quatre jours de vacances pour revoir mes amis. Ensuite je reprends l'avion. 

-Quatre jours ? C'est peu… Enfin je suppose que tu es là pour Yukari et pour Hitomi.

-Exact ! Mais on en reparlera ! Il faut qu'Amano aille la voir !, rétorqua Yukari en prenant le bras d'Amano et en se dirigeant au centre du terrain. Yukari restait toujours l'une des plus jolies filles de la classe. Ses cheveux prunes mi-longs et son air enjoué séduisaient énormément. Mais elle n'avait jamais accepté de sortir avec quiconque. _« Normal quand on en a un qui s'appelle Amano »_, pensa Higeru. « D'ailleurs on les remarque vite. »

            En effet, l'équipe de sport ainsi que d'autres jeunes avaient déjà rejoint le couple. Tous étaient des anciens qui connaissaient l'athlète avant qu'il ne quitte le collège. Et qui ne cessaient de l'accabler de questions. Mais Amano et Yukari réussirent à se dégager gentiment et aperçurent une jeune fille qui venait tranquillement à eux.

« Hitomi !, appela Amano. 

-Bonjour Amano. Il y a longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas revu. » 

            Après avoir quitté le lycée , les trois amis se rendirent dans un petit restaurant. Les discussions allaient bon train, car il y avait tant de choses à dire. Puis ils décidèrent de passer par la plage, pour rentrer chez eux.

« Waouh ! Une soirée comme celle là, c'est de plus en plus rare !, s'exclama Yukari, un peu ivre.

-Effectivement. Mais à qui la faute ?!, ria Hitomi.

-Oh Kanzaki, t'es dure avec moi !, répondit Amano amusé. On s'assoit un peu ? » Ils descendirent les marches qui les séparaient du sable fin et s'assirent un moment sans parler.

« Tiens Yu nous joue la Belle au Bois dormants !,  lança Hitomi, rompant ainsi le silence.

-Je crois qu'elle a un peu trop bu ce soir, dit son ami en entourant de son bras gauche Yukari, endormie sur son épaule. Mais profitons-en. Parle-moi de toi.

-Eh bien… Je m'appelle Kanzaki Hitomi. J'ai 18 ans, suis en terminale et quoi d'autres… Ma meilleure amie se nomme Yukari et son petit copain depuis 3 ans est un futur champion.

-Merci pour le compliment.

-De rien. » De nouveau ils restèrent silencieux, avec pour seul bruit, le clapotis des vagues.

« 3 ans… dans 2 jours…, murmura Amano.

-Pardon ?

-Il y a presque 3 ans, une lumière et un garçon avec une sorte de robot t'ont emporté. Tu es rentrée 5 jours plus tard. Comme si rien ne s'était passé… Tu nous as promis alors, à Yu et à moi, de raconter qui, comment, pourquoi… quand le moment viendrait. Et cela fait bientôt 3 ans, Hitomi. » Il la regarda. Ses cheveux dont quelques mèches atteignaient ses épaules, avaient gardé leur teinte dorée. Ses yeux fixaient la mer, et Amano sentait que derrière ce regard profond, se cachaient de nombreux secrets. _« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, Hitomi ? »_

« Tu as raison. Je devrai vous révéler ce que je sais. Mais pour le moment, c'est dur. 

-Si tu en parlais…

-Peut-être… Demain. Après la compétition… 

-Franchement Hitomi, je me demande parfois si je te connais vraiment.

-Je me le demande moi-même… », chuchota d'un air rêveur son amie. 

-Yukari s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ?

-Oui. Mais elle a tord. Tout va bien.

-Avoue que tu peux rester des heures sans rien faire d'autres que de penser toute seule.

-Oui.

-J'admets que tu as beaucoup mûrie depuis que je suis partie. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de devenir lunatique.

-Oui.

-Arrête avec tes « oui » ! On se fait des soucis ! Nous ne voulons pas que tu disparaisses une autre fois et cela sans rien dire à personne ! Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent ! » Hitomi observa tout à coup Amano et l'espace d'un instant, ce ne fut plus l'étudiant aux cheveux châtains qui était là à ses côtés, mais un autre. « Allen… 

-Tu dis ?

-Euh rien. Rien du tout. «_Pourquoi je pense à ça ? Plusieurs personnes ont eu l'occasion de me faire ce genre de remarques ! Mais pourtant…Comment t'expliquer qu'Allen m'a dit la même chose, quand je suis partie avec Van, à Fanélia… Van… » _Je vais rentrée. Il est tard et demain on compte sur moi. Amano, je n'ai aucun problème. Quant à ce qui s'est passé… Je vous le confierai.

-Promis ?

-Promis, lança la jeune fille en se levant. Veille bien sur Yukari. On se verra au stade ! 

-Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !, cria Hitomi en s'éloignant en courant, alors qu'Amano la suivait pensivement du regard.

_« Pourquoi je cours comme ça ? C'est idiot. Je réagis toujours comme une enfant. Si je parlais, toi et Yukari ne me croiraient sans doute pas… Pour moi, tout ce qui s'est passé, cette année là, c'est… fini. Maintenant…»_ Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva devant sa maison. La lumière en bas signifiait que sa mère l'attendait. Elle entra discrètement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. 

« Maman ?

-Hitomi ? Il est tard, ma chérie. 

-Je sais. Aujourd'hui Amano est arrivé, alors on a fêté son retour.

-Comment va-t-il ? Il faudra l'inviter à la maison avec Yukari. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux.

-Oui, tu as raison. 

-Ton père et ton frère sont déjà au lit. Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

-Vous ne partez qu'une semaine, maman ! Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule !

-Je le sais… Invite Yukari, si…

-Maman !

-Désolé ! Nous partirons très tôt demain. Je pense que tu dormiras encore. Mais je t'appellerai dès qu'on sera arrivés. Je regrette de ne pouvoir assister à la compétition.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit gentiment sa fille en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bon, je monte. Bonne nuit !

-Attends ! » Sa mère se leva et s'approcha de sa fille. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Mon Hitomi. Je t'aime tant. Fais attention à toi.

-Bien sûr. Moi aussi je t'aime, Maman. A demain. »

Hitomi gravit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle se prépara pour aller se coucher et s'assit sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Elle se sentait un peu triste de se savoir seule dans les prochains jours. Mais d'un côté, cela lui laisserait du temps pour se consacrer à ses amis. Une autre pensée vint alors lui occuper l'esprit. Les mots d'Amano résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ils lui remémoraient son voyage… sur Gaïa. _«C'est fini, oui… Maintenant… Maintenant je suis… je suis chez moi. »_ Toutefois, elle s'approcha de son bureau et tendit la main vers l'un des tiroirs. Elle stoppa son geste à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Mais elle se reprit et l'ouvrit lentement.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques objets. Tous avaient énormément de valeur pour Hitomi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses cartes. Elles demeuraient là depuis son retour. Elle prit une boîte et en sortit une plume. Qui provenait de _ses_ ailes. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. C'était l'unique chose qu'elle avait ramenée de Gaïa. Son sac, elle l'avait offert à Merle et Mirana. Pour qu'elles ne l'oublient pas…  Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et toujours en serrant la plume délicatement, elle se pencha et contempla les étoiles et la Lune. _« Je me demande ce qu'ils font tous la-bas… Ils me manquent. Tu me manques… Mais je ne pouvais pas restée. C'est mieux comme ça… Tu n'es plus qu'un rêve lointain… »_

Hitomi ne remarqua pas l'ombre humaine qui la regardait, du perron de sa propre maison.__

Sur Gaïa…

            Les deux voyageurs chevauchaient depuis des heures. Les quelques égratignures du combat ne génaient pas le plus jeune et ils voulait regagner la ville le plus tôt possible. Ils l'avait quittée depuis 3 jours et Merle se faisait sans doute beaucoup de soucis. Comme d'habitude.

La forêt, qui entourait le sentier, semblait ne jamais laisser briller les lumières de la citée. Le prince était reconnaissant envers son ami, qui ne le questionnait pas sur le but de leur périple. Cette solitude intérieure lui procurait des sensations diverses. Une qui le rendait nerveux à cause du silence et de l'obscurité. Mais une autre qui ressemblait à une sorte de nostalgie. La nuit… Il n'aimait pas ça. Plus depuis qu'elle était retournée sur sa planète. Plus depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que pas un seul jour il ne pensait à elle… Inconsciemment, il leva la tête vers le ciel et admira les astres. Son regard se porta alors vers celui qui dominait tous les autres… vers la Lune des Illusions. De doux souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Cela se produisait inévitablement à chaque fois qu'il observait cette perle bleue. _« Hitomi… »_

Il tira de sous son débardeur, une chaîne au bout de laquelle, scintillait une pierre écarlate. Il détacha le pendentif de son cou et se contenta de le regarder. Mais soudain, le bijou s'illumina doucement. Surpris, il reporta son attention sur la Lune des Illusions. Celle-ci paraissait teinte d'un rouge sang… Un frisson le parcourut. « Van ?! » D'un seul coup, tout redevint normal.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen. Je rêvassais. » Le chevalier, bien que sceptique, renonça à l'interroger davantage et Van renforça son étreinte sur le pendentif.

_« Hitomi. Je t'en prie. Veille bien sur toi… »_


End file.
